Aryan La Valette
Baron Aryan La Valette is an exclusive character of The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Aryan is the son of Baroness Luisa La Valette and "Old Baron La Valette". He is, presumably, half-brother of Anaïs and Boussy. Aryan initially appears during the castle assault part of the Prologue, where Geralt can kill him and his men, duel him to the death or force him to surrender. Should Geralt choose to kill him, that is the end of their interaction. If he surrenders during his encounter with Geralt, he appears in the quest "The Dungeons of the La Valettes" where he is a fellow prisoner in the castle dungeon, and later still, in Chapter III, Geralt encounters him again in Loc Muinne. Associated Quests *The Dungeons of the La Valettes *At the Fore Journal Entry : Baroness La Valette's eldest child, Aryan, was beyond all doubt her and the old baron's son. Raised to be a knight, he sought to uphold the virtues of this state, valuing courage and valor, and striving by his every deed to embody them. He must have felt extreme discomfort by the conflict that engulfed him, as at its roots lay his mother's and family's honor, pitted against widely discussed rumors of a love affair between the baroness and King Foltest. Though the situation was dire, the young knight valiantly commanded the defense of his family's castle, intending to give not an inch of ground. :If Geralt persuades him to surrender during the Prologue: ::Seeing that further resistance was hopeless, Aryan yielded, laid down his arms and placed himself at the king's mercy. ::Unfortunately, he could not count on it after Foltest's death, and only Geralt's intervention saved him from torture and disgrace. ::Honor prevented the proud youth from fleeing his family seat while it was in enemy hands. Aryan made a decision that meant certain death for himself, but he nevertheless made it without hesitation, sealing with his sacrifice the bloodiest chapter ever in La Valette family annals. ::Imagine the witcher's surprise when he learned that the heroic youth had survived after all and then turned to King Radovid of Redania for help in finding his sister, Anaïs. :If Geralt kills him and his men during the Prologue: ::Faced with a choice, Aryan preferred to die leading his men in battle than to stain his honor by yielding to Foltest. :If Geralt duels him during the Prologue: ::Seeking to save his soldiers' lives, Aryan decided to do or die. He faced the witcher in a duel and died by his hand. Trivia * Aryan has La Valette's crest tattooed on the left side of this chest. * During the talk with Aryan the man reveals that his nanny used to tell him stories about Geralt when he had a trouble sleeping as a boy. Aryan especially liked the one about the witcher's encounter with Renfri and her rogues. Video Gallery File:Witcher2-aryan-defending-the-castle.png|Defending La Valette Castle File:Tw2 - Geralt Killing Aryan La Valette.png|Geralt kills Aryan File:Dungeons-of-la-valette-002.png|Geralt saves Aryan File:Arian Geralt screen.jpg|In the Dungeons. File:Witcher2-aryan-burning-the-castle.png|Burning the Castle de:Arjan La Valette fr:Aryen de La Valette it:Aryan La Valette pl:Arjan La Valette Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III